


Out of control

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Originally posted on FF.After what happened with Jasper Steven feels like he is out of control
Kudos: 7





	Out of control

**Author's Note:**

> Short.  
> .  
> Written when the corrupted Steven theory was making it's rounds

This felt good. It felt good to take his anger out on something. Normally he'd repress this pink energy that surrounded him. The power was too much.

She was just so smug.

But this made him feel light. His laughter echoed as he floated into the air, making walls of pink energy. The walls closed in around Jasper, trapping her.

The pink wall of energy slammed into Jasper. The four shields holding her still made it impossible to escape.

One gasp was all he heard before her form disappeared.

As he kept laughing, he lowered to the ground, waiting for her to reform.

This felt good.

He glared at the gemstone but realized something. His pink light reflected off of multiple fragments. 

Fragments of Jasper's gemstone.

With a startled gasp, his pink energy disappeared, his eyes returned to normal, and he shrank to his original size.

Steven ran over to where Jasper once stood, and his skin went pale. His body trembled violently and he fell to his knees. "No..."

This was only supposed to teach him to control his powers. He wanted to train with Jasper. He wanted to get control of this new terrifying ability. It was never supposed to happen like this. He hadn't even wanted to poof her. He just wanted...he wanted...he...couldn't have...

The half gem shakily picked up a piece of the gemstone. His trembling hands made him drop it into the wet mud.

A wave of nausea hit him, and he suddenly felt weak.

So, so weak.

All of his strength had left his body.

When had he ever felt this weak?

After a few seconds, Steven started crying, and screaming into the rainy sky.

His voice came out high pitched, and terrified. "I didn't mean to do this! I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

Steven gazed at the fragments, before quickly gathering them into his pocket.

There was only one thing to do, and he hoped that it worked.

He used his super speed to race home, and burst through the door. His hand that he held her pieces in, was tucked away in his pocket. There was no way he could let them see.

It was so horrible.

All of the crystal gems looked at him in shock, Pearl speaking first.

She sounded upset. "Steven, where have you been?"

Amethyst sounded hurt, and scared. "We've looked everywhere for you!"

Steven ran into the bathroom. "Not now!"

He quickly turned on the faucet, filling the tub with water.

Without waiting for the tub to fill completely he grabbed the diamonds' essences and threw them, bottle and all, into the water.

As the water turned blue, yellow, and white, Steven pulled out her fragments.

Steven quickly moved the pieces together, trying to keep his hand steady. "Please. Please let this work."

He carefully held the broken gemstone, and submerged it in the water.

Tears ran from his eyes as he spoke. "Jasper, I'm sorry. Please come back...please..."

As his tears mixed with the water, an orange glow formed from his hands.

Her form started to grow, and as she formed she gasped, looking around. "Wha- what? You...shattered me."

Steven's voice cracked as he responded. "Jasper, I'm so sorry! I should have stopped, I just wasn't thinking!"

Except he was. He was think it felt good. It had felt good to scare her, to trap her, to hurt her.

Jasper got out of the water silently, before kneeling in front of Steven. "I bow to your strength, my diamond."

A cold pit of dread formed in his stomach as he heard that. "No..."

He walked out of the room slowly, Jasper following him.

All of the Crystal Gems gawked at them, Pearl speaking. "Jasper?! Why are you here? Steven, what is going on?"

Before Jasper could say anything, Steven started walking to his base. The gems all followed him.

Pearl spoke quickly, trying to calm him. "Steven, wait."

A pink wall formed, and he glanced back at them. "You guys can't help me. None of you."

Garnet spoke from behind the wall. "Steven, we're here for you. We'll always be your family."

His eyes welled with tears, and his skin turned pink. "You can't help me anymore."

Before anyone could respond, he got on the warp pad, and vanished.

He re-appeared at an old battlefield. As he sat down, he angrily rubbed his eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He really was just like his mom. Hurting people because he was throwing tantrums.

As he moved his hand away, he noticed a purple blotch on his wrist.

Instead of feeling any kind of fear, he just felt a void of nothing. 

He really was losing control.

He really was becoming a monster.


End file.
